The black and the moon
by roseinthedevilsgarden
Summary: Odette and Sirius Black ,the terrible twins ,together ,forever ,but what happens when a certain Moony's feelings come to light?My first story M for content that will come along later.
1. family ties

Hi this is my first ever story, I have really no idea to do this ,this is just a trial ,so if I get good reviews I will carry on but then again ,I will be lucky if this even uploads with my experience ,so touch wood .

I do not own any of Harry Potter ,I do wish I owned Draco ,but no .I do however own Odette and Felicity .

Odette and Sirius Black .The beautiful blood twins ,from a young age their minds were warped ,twisted and manipulated into believing they were superior .Odette's irresistible beauty left her vain whilst Sirius became cruel .Albeit they were only 10 but it showed promise ,Odette would sit brushing her hair her hand in her brothers whilst her brother would sneer at the other children .For they were superior ,they alone were better, purer .Their mother spurred on their minds ,encouraged their violence their crudeness their spite and their beauty .The only people they would ever show kindness too ,where each other ,for they alone where the only ones good enough for each other's company .

That was however all to change ,as one day they were walking with their father ,it was a back street ,cold ,alone in London ,a muggle area they were there for education as their father put it .Too see the muggles ,a day out .Orion Black strode ahead whilst Odette and Sirius walked behind hand in hand as always heads held high .Soon they saw light ahead the muggles ,walking in the street smiling ,laughing, talking they crossed past each other greeting sometimes whilst others glued their faces to their newspapers ,it was like watching human traffic .Orion smirked and held his pale hand up to signal they should stop .Sirius squeezed his hand in a form of comfort as Orion took at his wand ,he cackled silently to himself before casting a spell, a man who walked past the alley in his grubby shirt that may of once been white ,he sported a stubbly forest of hair on his large chin and a self pitying frown, with a flash, he found himself in front of the tall, rugged ,sneering figure of Orion Black .

"What the fucking hell, who are-" Sirius and Odette looked on unblinking as Orion cut the muggle short .

"Shut .It" Orion growled with as much malice as seemed possible .Then, fast as lightening his fist connected with his nose it cracked ,a stream of blood streamed from his now misshapen nose he screamed in pain before clutching his nose and falling to the ground .Their father laughed with a sick humour ,the muggle got back up blood dripping from in-between his fingers he removed his hand ,Odette's eyes went wide there was a lot of blood ,in her world where a simple paper cut on her perfect peachy alabaster skin was viewed as a shocking and to her life threatening situation then what was this .She stared at the blood with interest red ,trickling like water ,lack of dirt blood or anything ,as was hers ,the same colour the same state .The muggle swung his fist Orion met it inches from his face with his palm ,he held tight .He held out his arm for Sirius and Odette ,the muggle looked at them with shock ,he hadn't known they were there .But before he could even open his mouth Sirius's hand held on to his father's arm ,his hand in Odette's .And they apparated .

It was that day that changed everything .They saw blood ,Sirius held his hand over Odettes eyes ,but she could see ,she could hear .The screaming ,the writhing ,the agony the poor man was forced to endure ,and blood ,so much blood .They didn't know where they were but somewhere ,in the night in a forest somewhere a man screamed a man was tortured ,humiliated a man screamed for mercy a man begged for hell crawled towards the children blood and tears streaming down his face ,a man died ,a man they didn't help .It was unspoken but that day ,it all changed .


	2. friends and fatsos

Oops sorry my probably only one reader ,I broke my laptop ,bad start or what  so here it is chapter 2 hopefully there will be another chapter in the next 2 or 3 days .I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER DON'T RUB IT IN !!!!

If there was one thing Odette hated .It was suck ups .Which is why she hated Peter Pettigrew ,it was her first train ride to Hogwarts first day first year and she already hated someone, it was an achievement to say the least .She sat next to Sirius who was laughing with James Peter just let out a shrieking giggle ,she doubted he even understood what they were laughing at .James seemed to be pretty cool he messed up his hair a lot and had a HUGE goofy grin but it was cute .Odette yawned and leaned onto Sirius's shoulder ,he unconsciously wrapped his arm round her shoulder ,James was talking about the new Sly Silver 200 broom ,it was specially developed to be more agile than the last series ,Sirius eagerly threw himself into this conversation talking about Odette's and his last brooms ,their favorite position to play and their team .Peter nodded his head eagerly though Odette doubted his podgy foot had ever been even 1 foot off the ground let alone play a full game .Odette yawned again, perhaps she should try and make her own friends rather than steal her brothers ,not to mention she would rather like to escape the vertically challenged leech who was wheezing across from her .She turned in Sirius's grip .

"I'm going to go now Siri " she mumbled stretching and getting up. His eyebrows knitted together and he frowned .

"oh ,ok see you Dettie " he smiled Odette's smile turned to James .He grinned in return .

"nice to meet you Jamesie "she winked ,Peter widened his sickly watery eyes when she turned to him ,she left saying nothing to him ,stick that in your ice cream and lick it pudgy boy .Walking down the train ,Odette got more and more annoyed ,everywhere was full ,she found a compartment at the end of the train where only one boy sat .Her gold eyes scanned the compartment looking for a fault ,everything seemed fine one boy reading a book unless he was a leper she saw no reason not to join him. The door slid upon easily ,quietly ,the boy didn't look up but a head of sandy hair could be seen ,.

"Hi " he looked up with a start .So that's why ,Odette thought to herself ,the sandy haired boy looked pale ,ill everyone was probably to scared to sit in here .He had sad chocolate eyes framed by the tell tale signs of sleepless nights and stress .Faint scars like ribbons dotted what she could see of his skin .But his smile seemed to make it all better he full out beamed as Odette walked in .

"Is it ok if I sit here?" she asked with an apprehensive smile .

"Yes, yes of course, yes that-that would be fantastic " he flashed his perfect white teeth ,and she sat down .It took only three minutes for Odette to realize that then ,laughing with Remus ,moving fast away from the evil disapproving glares and beatings of her parents was the happiest she had ever been .

And for the first time ever she had a friend. And she WOULD NOT loose him .


End file.
